


Erectile Dysfunction

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Play, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Rafael accidentally takes some viagra.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Erectile Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally ridiculous. I blame Hasbleidy for all of it.

“He’s barred anyone from going in there,” Carmen said from her desk, sounding slightly peeved but also somewhat amused. 

“He….what?” Liv asked, looking up and taking her hand from the door knob. 

“He told me he would fire me if I let anyone in,” Carmen said, shrugging. 

“Tell him I’m here,” Liv said, narrowing her eyes. He wasn’t answering his phone, and she had been worried that his migraine from the morning had him out of commission. She knew he would let her in if he knew she was there. 

Carmen stood up, knocking on his door. “Mr. Barba,” she called. 

“Carmen, I said no,” Rafael said. There was an edge of panic in his voice. 

“It’s Lieutenant Benson,” Carmen said. “She’s coming in.” 

“Carmen, I swear to God, I will fire you,” Rafael said. Liv ignored him, opening the door and stepping into the office. Rafael was sitting at his desk. His face looked a little flushed, a ruddy blush coloring his cheeks. “Liv, please go away,” he said, and there was this air of desperation in his voice that made her pause. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but there was definitely something going on. 

“Is it your head?” Liv asked him, but she really didn’t think that was it. He muttered something under his breath, shaking his head before he finally looked at her. He was panicked, his green eyes blown a bit wide. His pupils were wide and dark, barely any of his irises visible. His neck was flushed red. “Come here.” 

“No,” he said. “Liv, this is so embarrassing.” 

“It’s just you and me in here,” she said gently. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He was blushing, but he finally stood up, and her eyes widened. He was hard. Achingly hard from the looks of it. She’d seen him aroused before while wearing a suit, and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see him in this desperate of a situation. 

“I--I don’t understand why this is happening,” he whispered, raising a shaking hand toward his face. Liv realized she needed to calm him down if she had any hope of figuring out what was going on here. 

“Rafa, look at me, I need you to breathe,” Liv said. He flinched away when she touched him, but then he nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, crossing the room to his scotch. He poured himself a glass, taking a long sip before refilling it. 

“Come here, let’s sit down and talk about what….happened,” Liv said. He nodded, doing as she said. She reached over to lay a hand on his arm, and he shook his head. 

“Please don’t,” he whispered. “You’re just making it worse.” 

“How can I help you?” she asked him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Table that. Well, besides...let’s table that.” 

“All I did this morning was take my migraine meds,” Rafael said. “Then I kissed you goodbye, and I’ve been like this since I got to the damn office. I’ve tried everything, but it won’t...it won’t go away.” Liv had woken up to find him burrowed under the blankets, miserable, and she’d been trying to convince him to stay home and rest, but he was stubborn. He’d been sluggish as he gulped down his coffee, and then he’d disappeared into the bathroom. She’d seen him next on his way out the door, looking a little harried still, but there had been no sign of the erection that was plaguing him at the moment. 

“Run through the morning with me,” Liv said, frowning. 

“I woke up with a migraine,” he said. “I laid under the blankets until you checked on me, and then I went in the kitchen and drank my coffee. Then I went in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. Then I took the medicine I left in your cabinet.” 

“The bathroom cabinet?” Liv asked. He nodded. “Rafa, you keep your migraine pills in the kitchen.” 

“I thought...I thought I left them in the bathroom. They….they looked just like my pills. What do you keep in your bathroom?” he asked, eyes going wide. 

“Rafael,” she whispered, wincing slightly. She knew exactly what happened. She wasn’t entirely sure how to soften the blow of what she was about to tell him, so she was honest. “Honey, I think you took some Viagra.” He was a little pale. 

“Viagra?” he asked, looking at her dumbly. “Why...why do you have…” He trailed off. 

“Tucker must’ve left them in the cupboard,” Liv said softly. He winced. Visibly. Liv felt bad, knowing it certainly didn’t feel good for him to hear that. He paused a moment before letting out a laugh that startled her. “Rafa,” she said softly, but he laughed again. He was laughing hysterically actually, and Liv felt herself getting slightly irritated. She let him have his laugh though considering the information she’d just dumped on him. 

“You’re telling me that Tucker did this to me?” Rafael asked finally, wiping at his eyes. 

“Rafa, he didn’t….they’re Tucker’s.” Liv said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Don’t you read medicine bottles before you take things?” 

“To be fair, they looked the same, and it’s hard for me to read small letters when it feels like my head is going to explode, Olivia,” Rafael said. “I didn’t expect you to have viagra, but considering you last boyfriend was what? Ninety? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” She glared, and he raised his eyebrows, daring her to say something about it. 

“Alright. You’ve had your fun,” Liv said. “Let’s go. I’m taking you home because you clearly cannot function like….that.” He nodded, standing up. He was slowly collecting his things, his pants so tight that every step was uncomfortable. He felt like he was going to explode. “Hurry up,” Liv said. 

“At least I don’t need a walker,” he shot back. Liv glared, but he wasn’t sorry. She did her best to make him presentable, draping a jacket over his arms so that it would be draped over his crotch area. She walked him out, a hand on his lower back. She shut the door to his office, locking it. Carmen gave them a look, and Rafael blushing profusely. Liv felt her own cheeks burning, but she pushed through the humiliation. “Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day please, Carmen,” he said. 

“If you think I didn’t already do that, there really is something wrong with you,” Carmen said, and Liv laughed. Rafael narrowed his eyes, but she dragged him out of there. His face was getting redder by the second, and Liv touching him wasn’t helping. 

“Can you turn the sirens on?” he asked once he made it into her car, and she laughed at him. 

“You are very whiny today,” she said, patting his thigh. He twitched a little bit, letting out a breath. He was keyed up. His skin felt like it was on fire, tingling with every touch. Liv let her hand wander a little bit, and he moaned, slumping in his seat a little bit. 

“Uhhh, Liv, please don’t tease me right now,” he begged, eyes fluttering shut. His legs shifted apart, and she gave him a gentle squeeze. 

“Alright,” Liv said gently, letting go of him. His hips jerked forward a little bit, chasing the contact, and she laughed again. He was struggling as he sat in the car, waiting to get back to her apartment. His head was swimming with need. All he could think about was her hands or her lips, the way Liv smelled. He felt so flushed and hot. 

He was restless in the elevator, but then, Liv finally managed to unlock the door, and he followed her inside, starting to shed his clothes as fast as he could. He needed to get out of his damn pants. His fingers were trembling, and Liv laid a hand over his, calming him. She started to undo the buttons to his vest, helping him out of his jacket first. He toed his shoes off while Liv worked on his tie. Her fingers were gentle at his neck, pulling the delicate material from the knot she’d helped to secure that morning. His tired brain had been struggling to communicate with his fingers as he fought his pounding head to concentrate, so Liv had gently done it for him, allowing him to straighten it as he pleased once she finished. 

He felt much better once he was out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as Liv’s fingers finally made it to his fly. His suspenders were hanging uselessly at his sides as she popped the button to his trousers, carefully lowering his zipper. He winced as he felt the grating sensation over his erection, but Liv was gentle, and then his pants were off and he felt relieved. Liv kissed him, and he opened his mouth for her, grateful that she didn’t push away his wandering hands. He needed to feel her skin. He needed to ground himself somehow. His head was spinning, his body thrumming with arousal, but feeling her comforted him. She was steady and solid, but so soft that he sighed, nosing his way past her hair to kiss her neck. Her fingers were gentle in his hair, scratching his scalp, and he shut his eyes. “Jesus,” he whispered. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“Mmm,” Liv hummed, agreeing with him. “How about you help me take some of them off then,” she said. She gave him one more gentle scratch behind the ear, and he hummed, pressing his face into her chest, where her shirt dipped. She laughed but tugged on his hair, bringing him back up. “Go to the bedroom, I’ll meet you there,” she said. He nodded, stealing one more kiss before heading down the hall to do as she asked. 

Liv met him in the bedroom with a glass of water, handing it to him. She stripped out of her shirt and pants as he sipped his water. He set the glass on the nightstand, and Liv climbed on the bed. His hands went to her hips and her lower back as she reached him, knees planted on either side of him, effectively straddling him, but she was keeping her weight out of his lap for the time being. He fingered the lace of her underwear, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would survive if she didn’t touch him. “Liv, please,” he whispered. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Liv promised, kissing him. She didn’t torture him, gently pulling at his briefs. He pushed himself up, letting her pull them down and off his legs. 

He was swollen and leaking already, his erection an angry red color. Liv smiled, gently stroking him and rubbing her thumb over his smooth head. His hips jerked, and Liv just kept smiling. 

She paused, reaching between her legs and touching herself. Rafael let out a loud groan, and it just spurred her on. She was trying to make sure she’d be ready for him. She didn’t want to have to wait. He needed her right now, and she wasn’t going to torture him. “You ready?” she whispered, stroking her hand over his jaw. He nodded. 

“Please,” he whispered, his voice breaking. Liv shimmied out of her panties, kissing him as she reached back and lined him up, gently sinking down. His hands tightened on her hips, pressing his face against the soft skin of her breasts, nuzzling as she started rocking. Liv didn’t drag it out; she set a hard pace, giving him just what he needed from the get, and he was swearing and groaning into her skin, his fingers bruising on her hips. 

“You don’t have to hold back, baby,” Liv murmured, pulling him back up for a kiss. “Come on, Rafa, let yourself go. I know you’re close.” He’d been close for what felt like ages; he’d been close when he was sitting in his office, alone, thinking about his girlfriend’s lips like a horny teenager. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her face leaned down so she could kiss his neck, but lips turned into scrapes of teeth, and they weren’t being gentle with each other. Rafael was becoming unraveled, his whole body burning with need, and he was simply hanging on for the ride. Liv was hurtling him towards the finish line, and usually he’d be concerned about making sure she came first, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure consuming his mind. His hips jerked up once, twice, and then he shuddered. Liv rode him through it, gently slowing down as he went limp, letting him clutch her to his body, their skin stuck together and slick. He just kept stroking her hair and whispering to her. “Shh,” she whispered, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. She kissed him each time he leaned up for one. Liv was babying him shamelessly, scratching his scalp gently and offering him as many soft touches as he wanted. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and Liv laid her hand over his bare sternum, feeling the thumping of his heart. 

“You’re still hard,” Liv murmured, kissing by his ear. His breathing hitched. 

“Damn viagra,” he whispered. He’d barely even noticed that he hadn’t gone soft, too distracted by Liv’s soft touches and soft skin. 

She shifted her hips and he let out a little gasp. Liv laughed a little bit, doing it again. 

“ _ Holy hell _ ,” he gasped, tensing. “Liv.” He was starting to breathe heavily. His body was so sensitive, and it was bordering on painful. 

“You okay?” She whispered. He looked up at her, green eyes blown wide, one hand digging into her hip. “We can stop,” she offered. 

“Not yet,” he murmured, and she smiled, rolling her hips a little harder. He swore, arching with her movements, letting her ride him until he couldn’t bear it any longer. He let out a whimper, tapping her thigh, breathing so heavily, he couldn’t find his voice. His brain was a hazy mix of pain and pleasure. She gently slowed down. 

“You need a break?” She asked him softly, and he nodded, body going limp when she gently lifted off of him. 

“Jesus,” he whispered, blinking. “Let me take care of you,” he said breathlessly. “Cause, I need a bit.” He was still hard, but the pain was overwhelming. He was far too sensitive at the moment. 

He didn’t think he could stand turning onto his stomach, so she was going to have to come to him. She seemed to realize, moving to straddle his face. She gently pushed some of his sweaty hair off his forehead. “Do your worst,” he said, bringing his hands up to feel her bare skin. She smiled. “Whatever you want.” 

“Okay if I pull a little bit?” she asked, and he nodded, settling in. Liv started slow, letting him work her over with his tongue, but she quickly sunk down further, pulling at his hair and grinding. He was passive at the right times, flattening his tongue for her to grind on, and she moaned softly, picking up her pace. He wasn’t one to complain if she was a little rough with him, but she made sure to check with him every so often, easing up so he could breathe. He made soft noises when she tugged on his hair, hands tightening on her thighs. “Oh baby,” she breathed. “You’re too good at this.” He chuckled a little bit, and Liv smiled at how drunk he looked, his eyes hazy with pleasure. She felt one of his hands leave her thighs and ass, moving down, and from his soft moan, she knew he was touching himself. “Mmm, you like this,” she whispered, petting him some more. He moaned in assent. “I think I wanna watch a little. I’m gonna turn around, okay?” He nodded again, and she shifted on the bed, facing his belly and erection. He was straining, his erection hard and red in his big hand. 

“Liv,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and rough with need. She was holding herself above him, gently petting his chest--the soft tufts of hair. His belly was quivering visibly, his hand slow as he stroked himself. 

“You need a breather?” she asked him gently. His other hand rested on her hip, fingers digging into the meat of her ass. 

“I’m okay,” he said. “You’re just...you’re beautiful.” 

Liv patted his chest again, covering the hand on her hip with her own for just a second. “Nice and slow,” she whispered. “I don’t want you coming yet.” He hummed in assent as she settled back against him. He doubled his efforts, and she groaned, using both hands on his chest to balance herself. She couldn’t resist dragging a finger over his nipple just to see his reaction, and he hummed, pausing, his hand rubbing over the head of his cock. She loved watching his body tense, the rippling of muscles, the way his belly tightened. He was so gorgeous, and she told him so. He twitched with every compliment, working tirelessly to bring her to the edge. When she peaked back at him over her shoulder, he looked dazed. He looked so perfect like that, underneath her, his hair all mussed and his face flushed to his ears. She was dripping just thinking about it. His hand squeezed her ass, and she ground against his tongue, eyes slipping shut. Balancing with one hand allowed her to bring the other between her legs to rub her clit and she was so close. “Rafa, Jesus,” she murmured. Watching his hips jerk a little bit as he thumbed his slit threw her over the edge, and she slumped, barely staying up afterwards. Rafael tenderly kissed her inner thighs, the back of her thighs, each cheek as she heard him catching his breath. She lifted off of him when she felt like she could move, flopping beside him on the bed. They were both gasping for breath, and Liv’s hand was still resting over his heart. She kissed him a few times, lazily, tasting herself on his lips. His face was slick, his hair a mess, and he looked so gorgeous. Her chest swelled with the knowledge that it was her doing. 

“Feeling a little better now?” she asked softly, and he nodded. She gently reached down, taking him into her hand. “Does he feel better too?” He let out a little laugh, nodding again. “You want me to take care of this?” 

“Mmm, I would like that,” he whispered, leaning up for a kiss. 

“Alright, how about you come on over here and let’s make you feel better,” Liv whispered, her voice soft and placating. He looked at her for a second before turning and lifting himself up. He straddled her, and she pulled him down so his belly and his chest were flush with hers. She mussed his hair as he lined up, moaning softly as he pressed inside. Liv groaned, the hand on his shoulder digging into his skin, dragging her nails down his back. He braced himself by Liv’s head, unable to wait, and she curled a leg around his hips, hanging on. “God, Rafa, yes.” 

He knew just how to thrust, hitting that spot inside of her over and over again. Liv felt like she was in a haze of pleasure, and she cradled his head as he tucked his face against her neck. His skin was red and hot, his pace fast. “Liv,” he whispered. 

“Come on baby, a little harder,” she whispered. He lifted his head, looking at her for a second before he straightened his arms, hips snapping against hers so hard that he rocked her into the mattress. She clutched at him, unable to hold in her moans. He was sweating, his skin stuck to hers everywhere they touched. His face was twisted up, and Liv could see he was close, but he was having trouble finishing. 

He knew just was he was doing with her body, and she felt her second orgasm building and building until it spilled over. She gasped his name, shuddering and arching. She hoped that might throw him over the edge, but he was still going. He whispered by her ear softly, asking if she was okay for him to keep going, and she nodded, pushing a sweaty lock of hair back from his face. He kept snapping his hips, grunting softly, eyes screwed shut. He was gasping in breath, and Liv was doing her best to help him along, but he seemed to be stuck. 

He slowed down a little bit, going to a grind, trying to get some air and Liv’s body was overwhelmed with pleasure as he put pressure on her clit. Her fingers dug into the sheets as she came a third time. 

“Jesus,” he whispered, gasping. “I--I can’t--” 

“What do you need, baby?” Liv whispered, trying to do what she could for him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s not you, I--I….fuck….” 

“You’re close?” she asked him gently. 

“I’ve been close since you came the first time,” he gasped, his voice breaking. 

“Let’s take a breather,” Liv whispered, and he whimpered, but she petted him to placate. “I need a little break. I have an idea though.” She kissed his cheek, and he nodded, pulling out. He looked a little pained, and his erection was purpling at the head. 

“God,” he whispered. “Liv.” 

“I know, baby, shh,” she soothed, reaching for the nightstand. She groped around until she found the bottle she needed, squirting some lube into her hand. She offered him some, and he looked at her in a way that made her heart ache. “It’ll be good, I promise,” she said, kissing his nose. 

“I trust you…” he said, voice shaking. “I’m sorry, it’s just...it hurts.” 

“I know,” she murmured. “Touch yourself. I’m going to give you a finger.” He groaned a little, nodding as he shifted closer, starting to stroke. She reached around him, groping and touching before she slipped her fingers between his cheeks. She just ghosted over his entrance at first, skirting down to rub his perineum, and he let out a ragged noise, hips jerking. 

“Jesus, yes,” he whispered. Liv pressed the next time she reached his hole, and groaned as her finger slipped in. “Please don’t tease me,” he said, so she obliged, finding his prostate and pressing in slow circles. “ _ Fuuuuckk, Liiiiv,”  _ he groaned, his whole body going taut as he finally came, his cock pulsing and jerking as he spilled what was left in his body. His cum shot onto her bare skin, covering her upper belly, and few spatters reached her breasts. 

He was slumped against her, paying no mind to the mess he made, his chest heaving as he looked up at her with hazy eyes. Liv knew she had his attention even if he was a little distracted. She ran her fingers through the mess he’d made on her chest, looking at him as she did it. She held her finger out to him--pressed it against his lips so he would taste himself. He took it into his mouth without complaint, letting out a soft noise. “Think I should get a towel?” she whispered, bringing some to her own lips. 

“Jesus,” he whispered. “Liv.” She smiled, letting up. She didn’t want to tease him too much after what he’d been through. 

He mouthed at her breasts as he laid on her, slumped over and exhausted. Liv let him do as he pleased, but he looked absolutely worn out. “Maybe we should get you a warm bath,” Liv whispered, worrying a little bit about him. She left him on the bed, going to the bathroom to fill the tub. She wanted to help him relax. She filled the tub with soap and warm water, and when she went back to the bedroom, Rafael was still naked and laying in a lump on the mattress. “Come on, honey,” she whispered. He slowly sat up, and she sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. He leaned over for a kiss, and she stroked his hair. 

“It’s soft now,” he whispered, and she smiled. 

“Good, I was hoping we wouldn’t have to take a trip to the ER,” she replied, scratching his scalp. He curled his hand around her side, rubbing the slick skin, and she smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I’m glad you feel better. Let’s get in the bath and relax.” He nodded, letting her guide him into the bathroom. They settled in the tub together, basking a little bit in the afterglow. Liv kissed his neck and felt his soapy skin, and he closed his eyes. He relished in the feeling of her lips against his neck. He turned a little bit, pressing his face against her soft skin, and she let him do as he pleased. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, “Even though, I suppose this is sort of your fault.” 

“My fault?” Liv asked, and he laughed. 

“Fine, maybe it’s Tucker’s fault,” he whispered, his stomach still turning uncomfortably when he thought about Liv being  _ with _ Tucker. She kept pushing his hair around, and he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy being spoiled. They sat there for forever, just enjoying each other's company. He rubbed his hands over her belly, over her bare skin and whatever else he could get to. She kissed the tip of his nose, goading him into a real kiss, and he felt himself stirring under the water. 

Liv noticed the look on his face, laughing softly. “Are you hard again?” she asked softly. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” he whispered. “God help me.” She laughed again.

“Maybe we should get out of this bath,” Liv said softly. He groaned softly, but the water was cooling, so he climbed out after her. 

“Maybe I should send Tucker a thank you card,” he whispered as he dried off. Liv thumped his ass, and he laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“It’ll wear off soon, I promise,” Liv whispered, squeezing his hand. He could only hope. 


End file.
